39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Maze of Bones
The Maze of Bones is the first book in The 39 Clues series. It was written by Rick Riordan, the award winning author of the series Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The book is the introduction to the rest of the series, introducing the main characters and the plot line. Also in the book, the first clue Iron Solute is discovered.The Cahill founder is Benjamin Franklin,who is a Lucian. Quote The quote on the inside cover is: "You have been chosen as the most likely to succeed in the greatest, most perilous, undertaking of all time - a quest of vital important to the Cahill family and the world at large..." * William McIntyre reading Grace's Will ~ Pg. 16 Summary Chapter 1 The story begins with Grace Cahill laying on her deathbed requesting Mr.McInctrye to change her will and dying soon after it is changed. After he is sure she was truly dead, the man in black appears. Chapter 2 The main characters are introduced Amy and Dan Cahill, Grace's (who died in the prolouge) grandchildren going to her funeral with Grace's sister and Amy and Dan's guardian Aunt Beatrice. And then right before the funeral Amy and Dan ran into the Holts. The parents in the Holts are Eisenhower and Mary Todd, the eldest is Hamilton, Amy's age (fourteen) ,Madison and Reagan, the youngest, are twins (eleven, Dan's age). Madison and Reagan turn Dan upside down. Then a non-random selection of Cahills, are called away in private for the will reading, Amy and Dan are among the few. also in the few are the Holts, The Kabras ( nicknamed Cobras. Natalie is eleven and Ian is fourteen), Alistair Oh (inventor of microwaveable burritos), Irina Spasky ( rumored ex-KGB agent), The Starling tripletts ( Ned, Ted, and Sinead ), Jonah Wizard ( famous rapper host of reality TV show "Who Wants to be a Gangsta"), Uncle Jose, Aunt Ingrid, and Aunt Beatrice. William McIntyre then shows them a video of Grace Cahill telling them there are on the brink of their greatest challenge. Mr. McIntyre then says they have a choice One Million Dollars, or a chance to be the greatest Cahill in History. Chapter 3 Amy and Dan are trying to think of whether to take One Million Dollars, or go on the greatest Cahill adventure ever in history. Then the Kabras, Ian and Natalie try to discourage them from taking the challenge, and even threaten their lives with Natalie saying that they'd hate to see Amy and Dan suffer a painful death. Then the people at the will reading are told by Mr. McIntyre that people like Abraham Lincoln, Harry Houdini, Lewis, and Clark are Cahills. It is a very hard decision because the money can help them in many ways but on the other hand...Then Mr. McIntyre says that none of their accomplishments are anything compared to what they'll do if they accept the challenge. Chapter 4 about people Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Characters Below is a list of all characters in The Maze of Bones in order of appearance. * Grace Cahill * William McIntyre * Saladin * The Man in Black * Dan Cahill * Amy Cahill * Aunt Beatrice * Nellie Gomez * Madison Holt * Reagan Holt * Arnold * Hamilton Holt * Eisenhower Holt * Mary-Todd Holt * Ian Kabra * Natalie Kabra * Alistair Oh * Irina Spasky * Ned Starling * Ted Starling * Sinead Starling * Jonah Wizard * Broderick T. Wizard * Cousin Ingrid * Uncle José * Arthur Cahill * Hope Cahill * Mr. Gomez Mini-Descripti A Million Dollars... Or A Clue Clue * Iron Solute Secret Message There is a secret message hidden in every book. From page 129 to page 153, the page numbers are shaded with a white number, or sometimes a space, in the bubble. The letters are: * 1 * 14 * 14 * 5 * (space) * 3 * 1 * 8 * 9 * 12 * 12 * (space) * 4 * 9 * 4 * (space) * 14 * 15 * 20 * (space) * 4 * 18 * 15 * 23 * 14 The secret message in this book uses a simple A=1, B=2, C=3 code. * A * N * N * E * (space) * C * A * H * I * L * L * (space) * D * I * D * (space) * N * O * T * (space) * D * R * O * W * N The answer is: Anne Cahill did not drown. Letter Memo To: The Cahill Family If you are reading this, it means you are a long-lost member of the Cahill family - the most powerful family in the world. The source of the family's power has been lost, and can only be recovered by assembling 39 Clues scattered around the globe. Rumor has it that Amy and Dan Cahill have the best shot at finding all 39 Clues. But they haven't met their greatest competition... YOU! Start your Clue hunt now. Cards The Maze of Bones comes with six cards: * Card 1: Surveillance Camera * Card 2: Dan Cahill * Card 3: Catacombs * Card 4: The Titanic * Card 5: George McClain * Card 6: Thomas Jefferson Category:Books Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Cards Category:Clues Category:Authors